


Facade Down, Mask Off

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Oneshots! [22]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff





	Facade Down, Mask Off

Brian will never get used to taking off his mask. How the smooth fabric slipped over his hair, with small crackles of static. How strange his face felt. How vulnerable he suddenly was. And he would especially never get to having his mask off in front of another person. 

But Danny loves every moment. Brian can see it on his face. Danny’s grin grows into a smile when he removes his mask, and he immediately moves closer just to touch his stubbled cheeks. He would never get used to that, either. 

Danny was already ready for bed, wearing a plain blue kimono. He likes to wear it to bed, it’s smooth and soothing in a way. 

“You look amazing, y’know?” Danny happily sighs as he rubs small patterns onto Brian’s face. Brian can just stop his eyebrow from twitching, but he can’t do anything about the blush on his face. 

You always say that. 

“Because it’s always true. Always.” Danny leans forward, and Brian’s heart pounds in his chest. And then Danny gently presses his forehead to Brian’s, lingering there for a moment. And he would never get used to that, either. How Danny seemed to remember every little thing that made Brian uncomfortable and he would avoid them. It must be so difficult. Tip toeing, trying to remember what was okay and what was not. 

But then again, Danny always made it seem so… effortless. Like it was a part of him, or something precious to him. 

I’m sure it’s not true. You’ve always been dramatic with your words. 

“It’s called flamboyant when you’re gay.” Danny teases, gently moving away. Brian is always caught off guard a little with this. When Dan is so willing to trust him. Brian is a murderer, Danny has seen it. His training, how quickly it can happen, almost like an instinct. But there was this. All of this. 

“C’mon. Gotta sleep early.” Danny snuggles up under the covers, and Brian lifts the blankets and slides in. Dan’s thin arms wrap around him, soft and cool. Soon, Danny has moved close enough that their legs are tangled up as well under the sheets. 

You’re so clingy. Like a really ugly koala. 

Danny’s breathing hitches a little, and he quickly pretends to snore. 

Oh we’re playing that game? 

Danny doesn’t reply, just soft, even breathing. 

You’re like a koala. A thin, furless koala. He teases. He can feel Danny’s chest rumble from giggles, but he’s still pretending. 

BOY YOU BE LOOKIN LIKE AN UGLY ASS KOALA BEAR. 

Dan snorts, opening his eyes. 

“That’s so stupid!” 

And you laughed! Brian gently tickles Danny, who starts kicking the blankets and shrieking. And this. He would never get used to making someone laugh this much. 

“I was sleeping!” Danny laughs. “And we need sleep.” 

Oh, now we need sleep. 

“Sleep.” 

Five seconds ago you were-

“Sleeping. Hush, my sweet one.” Danny gently places his hand on Brian’s face. “Silence.” 

Your hand smells.

“Don’t need your attitude.”


End file.
